


Duanité

by Pouet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouet/pseuds/Pouet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Stiles se retrouve devant le choix le plus important de sa vie, sa réponse ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Pourtant, fierté et égo s'en mêlent et le poussent a changer le cours de son destin. L'hyperactif se retrouve alors embarqué dans une vie pour laquelle il n'était pas du tout préparé, et au cœur du mystère de la famille Hale. (En Pause)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B'jour à tous!  
> Vous voilà sur le premier chapitre de Duanité!  
> Diclaimer: Vous vous en doutez certainement Teen Wolf, Stiles, Scott et tout les habitants de Beacon Hills m'appartiennent! Je suis Jeff Davis! Celui qui brise vos petits coeurs à chaque fin d'épisode, de saison, etc! Bon c'est pas le cas, mais ça ne fait pas de mal de rêver, pas vrai?  
> Rating: Je vais mettre M, car pas mal de jurons se perdent et l'apparition de Lemon suivront ;)  
> Pairing: Sterek (Principalement). Légère présence de Stydia.
> 
>  Un grand merci à Kroko, ma bêta-lectrice et correctrice, avec moi vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer tout le travail qu'elle a à faire! Elle m'a beaucoup aidé pour l'histoire et aussi pour le résumé! Donc vraiment merci à toi!  
> Bonne lecture!

 

_«L'homme mérite qu'il se soucie de lui-même car il porte dans son âme les germes de son devenir.»_

****~ Carl Gustav Jung** **

 

Stiles ouvrit un œil avant qu'un grognement ne passe ses lèvres. La veille il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux de sa chambre et les rayons du soleil baignaient à présent la pièce de lumière. Il tenta vainement d'attirer les draps sur son visage, souhaitant dormir un peu plus longtemps.

 

 _«_ Rien que cinq petites minutes... _»_  il supplia à l'intention de son corps.

 

Stiles se tourna maintes et maintes fois dans sont lit sans jamais trouver de position confortable. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : Morphée ne voulait plus de lui en son royaume. L'adolescent roula sur le ventre, la tête plongée dans son oreiller, puis grogna. Il ouvrit de nouveau un œil, puis l'autre. Il fixa un instant les led de son réveil avant de pouvoir en déchiffrer l'heure.

 

8h17.

 

 _«_ C'est un crime. _»_  Il ne put s'empêcher de râler d'une voix rendu rauque par la fatigue.

 

Immobile, le brun enlaçait avec tendresse le compagnon de ses nuits. Son coussin. Ce défaut de présence humaine dans son lit lui soutira un soupire à s'en fendre l'âme. Son réveil affichait à présent 8h31. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Stiles écarte les draps de son corps. Il se leva, un peu trop vite s'il s'en referait aux points de couleurs dansant devant ses yeux. Il resta un moment immobile, clignant des yeux pour tenter de les faire disparaître. Une fois sa mission accomplis, il rassembla quelques vêtements, dont l'une de ses éternelles chemises à carreaux, avant de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle d'eau. Il croisa son père dans le couloir qui semblait surpris de voir son fils si tôt, puis une lumière se fit dans son esprit.

 

 _«_ Nerveux? _»_

 

Stiles s'immobilisa un instant, la main sur la poignée puis il observa son père quelques secondes avant de répondre avec autant d'assurance qu'il le pouvait.

 

 _«_ Pas du tout. _»_

 

Sa voix venait de dérailler sur la dernière syllabe ce qui fit sourire le shérif. L'hyperactif attendit une remarque moqueuse qui n'arriva pas, seulement l'expression de son père amusé et loin d'être dupe.

 

 _«_ Bon, je suis peut-être un peu nerveux... _»_

 

Cette fois le plus âgé vint ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune et lui glissa quelques mots qui se voulaient rassurant. Ce à quoi Stiles répondit d'une moue et d'un hochement de tête peu enthousiaste, avant de passer le seuil de la salle de bain. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et prit le temps de se déshabiller. Avec une lenteur toute stratégique. Le brun souhaitait retarder à tout prix le moment où l'eau viendrait malmener sa peau, leur chaudière était un peu susceptible ces derniers temps. Cela faisait une semaine que cette dernière était en guerre avec les Stilinski et aucun plombier n'était venu les sauver... Stiles prit une grande inspiration, gonflant ses poumons d'air et -il espérait- de courage avant de mettre un pied dans la cabine. Il pesta comme prévus quand l'eau vint brûler la peau sensible de son dos. Il serra les dents et décida que l'eau froide était décidément une meilleure option.

 

Ce premier lundi d'octobre aurait pu être un lundi comme tous les autres de l'année : passablement ennuyeux et insignifiant. Tout pourrait se dérouler normalement, mais on était à Beacon Hills et dans cette ville jamais rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Encore moins le jour de la Moisson. L'adolescent avait toujours trouvé le terme passablement dégradant pour des êtres humains, mais en même temps il s'agissait simplement de la réalité.

 

Aujourd'hui Stiles, comme nombreux de ses camarades de lycée, avait atteint sa maturité et il fallait à présent qu'il choisisse quelle faction il allait rejoindre. Pour l'hyperactif cela ne faisait aucun doute : il allait passer le restant de ses jours dans le complexe scientifique et technologique. Scott, son meilleur ami, souhaitait rejoindre les sportifs. Stiles trouvait le paris de son ami plutôt risqué, ce dernier souffrait d'asthme depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Les deux amis comptaient bien se soutenir afin d'atteindre leurs objectifs respectifs. Il n'y avait pas - ne serait-ce que la silhouette- d'une ombre sur le tableau de leur futur. Une fois dans le complexe scientifique, Stiles se spécialiserait dans la physique. Scott, un peu moins chanceux devrait pratiquer chacun des sports que le complexe de Beacon Hills proposait, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Alors si son ami n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, il faisait de même.

 

Stiles profita de l'eau fraîche pour repenser à ce qu'il savait sur les factions. Elles correspondaient à un ensemble de métier ayant le même but. Dans celle de la justice, on retrouvait les avocats, juges, policiers. Dans celle de la gastronomie, il y avait des grands chefs jusqu'aux plongeurs. Et ainsi de suite pour tous les autres emplois possibles. Autrefois, c'était l'éducation nationale qui s'occupait de l'orientation des élèves. À présent, il s'agissait de l'Etat. Le système mit en place depuis plus d'un demi siècle s'assurait qu'aucun secteur ne subissait une trop grande pénurie de travailleurs. Lorsque le nombre de recrues d'un secteur déclinait d'année en année, le système faisait en sorte de rendre les méthodes de travail plus susceptibles d'attirer de nouvelles personnes. Des campagnes étaient réalisées pour montrer les bons côtés de ces emplois mais aussi de l'importance qu'ils avaient pour la société. Chaque ville était en charge de plusieurs complexes, Beacon Hills en possédait quatre : un complexe de science, un sportif, un judiciaire et un économique. Celles ci sont les faction de base que chaque ville doit posséder, les plus grandes villes en ayant un plus grand éventail de choix. C'est donc vers elles que se tournaient la plupart des jeunes adultes, souhaitant rejoindre une autre faction que celles disponibles dans leur ville natale. Beacon Hills et son complexe scientifique était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver au fils Stilinski, et il serait admit dès que son nom serait inscrit à côté de celui des autres recrues. Mais ce qui inquiétait l'hyperactif, c'était la compétition qui existait entre chaque factions de chaque villes. Plusieurs fois dans l'année des rencontres étaient organisées, seuls les meilleurs dans leurs spécifications pouvaient y participer. Le nombre de participations à ce genre de tournois déterminait l'importance du poste obtenu à la fin de la formation. Et bien que la physique soit quelque chose qui le passionnait, il se demandait bien s'il y survivrait.

 

Lorsque Stiles inspira, il eu l'impression que son courage en profitait pour se faire la malle.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

Scott et Stiles avaient décidé de se rendre au bureau de recensement ensemble. Parce que secrètement ils avaient tous les deux la trouille de se défiler s'ils devaient s'y rendre seul. C'était complètement stupide, parce que même ensemble ils doutaient de pouvoir y parvenir. Stiles trouva une place sur le parking et y gara Roscoe. Une fois le moteur coupé, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un moment. Tous deux se demandaient s'ils devaient y aller, ou faire demi-tour et tenter d'être réinscrits à la maternelle. Ils étaient immobiles, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier geste. Ils étaient tout aussi figés que la grand mère -décédée- du coach Finstock dont ce dernier se servait à chaque fois pour les rabaisser. Stiles se demanda ce que leur ancien professeur d'économie aurait dit de lui et son ami à cet instant.  _«_ Ma grand-mère à plus de nerfs que vous, et elle a été incinérée y a cinq ans! _»_  Cette pensée suffit à détendre l'hyperactif, qui retira les clé du moteur sans quitter Scott du regard.

 

 _«_ On y va ? _»_  Lui demanda son ami dont la voix était empreinte d'une certaine nervosité.

 

 _«_ On y va. _»_

 

Ils se dirigeaient d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Scott triturait nerveusement sa ventoline et Stiles choisit de passer devant lui. Il retint la porte pour son ami puis il prit place dans la file d'attente. Se demandant quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'une météorite vienne s'écraser sur eux.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

Stiles patienta jusqu'à ce que son tour arrive. Et cette attente parut durer une éternité. En réalité, ce fut seulement quarante-et-une minutes. Il le savait car il n'avait pas quitté l'horloge murale du regard. Attendant avec une impatience visible de pouvoir annoncer fièrement quel complexe il souhaitait rejoindre. Quarante-et-une minutes qu'il répétait des façons plus où moins originales de le dire. Il avait même pensé énoncer son choix sous la forme d'un petit conte, dont la conclusion serait  _«_  et le Jedi Stilinski choisit la voie de la lumière, littéralement, il étudiera la lumière jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. _»_  Il prendrait un ton théâtrale et il agacerait la pauvre femme qui finirait par soupirer avant de noter son nom et de lui demander de partir.

 

Il fit les pas nécessaires pour combler l'espace le séparant du bureau. La femme assise, une petite brune rondelette, le scruta un instant par dessus ses lunette avant qu'il se rappelle l'identité de celle ci. Elle s'appelait Marie, si la mémoire de Stiles ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tours. L'employée lui servit un sourire et il le lui rendit. Elle allait détester les minutes qui allaient suivre, Stiles l'aurait parié !

 

 _«_ Stiles Stilinski... _»_  Elle débuta.

 

 _Sur quel faction se porte votre choix ?_  Compléta le brun dans son esprit.

 

 _«_ On sait déjà tous quelle faction t'intéresse, ta présence est simplement requise pour respecter le protocole. _»_

 

Stiles fut un instant déconnecté de la réalité, il cligna des yeux avec perplexité, pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce que racontait Marie.

 

 _«_ Alors le complexe des sc... _»_

 

 _«_ Comment vous pourriez savoir ? _»_  La coupa t-il en haussant un sourcil. La femme lui faisant face lui servit un petit sourire condescendant. En cet instant Stiles s'imagina en tant que vrai jedi, prenant son sabre laser et découpant le visage de Jabba Le Hutt qui eu l'audace de déjouer son plan. Non mais elle se prenait pour qui?

 

 _«_ Une intuition, partagée par tout Beacon Hills il me semble... _»_

 

 _«_ Ah bon? _»_  Il l'interrompit, agacé par son comportement.  _«_ Dans ce cas, quelle faction je vais choisir? _»_

 

 _«_ Tu vas rejoindre le secteur scientifi... _»_

 

Stiles la coupa sans aucun remord.

 

 _«_ Eh bien votre intuition est mauvaise. _»_

 

Putain, bien sûr qu'elle était bonne ! Mais Stiles détestait le petit air supérieur que tout le monde affichait devant Scott et lui. La plupart du temps les habitants de Beacon Hills essayaient de se montrer discret sur leur faction de prédilection, à l'école ils faisaient pour la majorité en sorte que leurs résultats soient excellent dans plusieurs matières pour garder le mystère. Ce n'était pas son cas, ni celui de Scott. Pour Scott, peut importait que son meilleur ami soit un génie des matières scientifiques et qu'il lui explique tout merveilleusement bien, le résultat était le même :  _«_ les sciences et toutes ces conneries _»_  c'était pas son  _«_ truc _»_. Stiles avez bien essayé le lacrosse au lycée, sans grand succès. Alors pourquoi insister ? Simplement pour jubiler du fait que personne ne saurait avant l'annonce officielle qu'il était un scientifique ou une autre connerie? Tout simplement parce que ce système élitiste faisait péter plus haut que leur cul toutes les personnes polyvalentes ? Garder le secret jusqu'aux fêtes d'intégrations des secteurs était juste une tradition stupide.

 

Stiles avait fait le choix de quitter le lacrosse et d'améliorer ses notes. Le temps qu'il perdait anciennement sur le terrain, il le passait dans le secteur technologique et scientifique à développer ses connaissances sur le domaine. Et tout ça lui plaisait. La science lui plaisait.

 

Un coup d'œil sur la liste des nouvelles recrues lui indiqua que Lydia Martin, soit la femme de ses rêves, s'y trouvait aussi. Alors pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin impérieux de contredire ce que cette femme et tous les habitants de cette ville pensaient du choix de sa faction? Pourquoi, alors que son avenir était tout tracé dans sa tête depuis des lustres, il suffisait que la remarque déplacée d'une idiote remette tout en question? Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre à présent, son regard se posa sur une publicité. Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Stiles d'afficher un rictus supérieur alors qu'il comprit ce qu'il devait faire pour rabattre le caquet de cette dinde. Et la perspective de tous les ennuis qu'il allait devoir affronter en conséquence de ce simple acte stupide et irrationnel ne suffit pas à le raisonner. Alors Stiles inspira calmement avant de conclure d'une voix assurée :

 

 

 _«_ Je veux rejoindre le secteur sportif. _»_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà pour ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de lire la suite!  
> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et encore un gros merci à Kroko!  
> À très bientôt je l'espère!  
> Cya ~
> 
> Pouet


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B'jour à vous! :)  
> Voici le second chapitre de Duanité!  
> J'espère qui vous plaira! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!  
> Et un gros merci et un bisou à Kroko pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre!  
> Bonne lecture! :)

_«Si la vie est un échiquier, le joueur qui vous fait face est le temps. Si vous hésitez avant d’agir ou si vous négligez d’agir promptement, vos pièces seront balayées par le temps. Vous jouez contre un adversaire qui ne tolère aucune indécision.”_

**~ Auteur inconnu**

  
  


_«_ _Je veux rejoindre le secteur sportif._ _»_

 

Qui aurait cru qu'une simple phrase, que 6 mots et 31 lettres auraient autant d'effet sur son entourage. L'employée avait palit sous ses yeux et si elle continuait sur la lancée, elle finirait aussi blanche que son chemisier. Scott avait les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes et ses lèvres formaient des mots sans qu'aucun son n'en sortent. Stiles venait de jeter sa bombe et se délectait du spectacle. Un sourire qu'il pourrait qualifier de sadique mangeait une partie de son visage. Peut-être était-ce son sourire qui la persuada que le jeune Stilinski lui faisait une blague. Un rire nerveux fit trembler la lèvre inférieure de la quinquagénaire. Stiles prit le stylo qu'elle réussit tant bien que mal à lui tendre et il inscrivit son nom sous celui de Greenberg, dans la colonne des sportifs. La main de l'hyperactif ne tremblait pas alors que son propriétaire était en train de réaliser la pire connerie du siècle.

 

«Vous êtes sûr de votre choix, Monsieur Stilinski ?»

 

Si les muscles de son visage lui avaient permis, Stiles aurait souri un peu plus devant la mine décomposée de Marie. Elle venait d'abandonner le tutoiement et toute son assurance. S'il ne venait pas de réduire tous ses plans de vie à néant, cet instant serait le plus heureux qu'il ait connu. Mais Stiles venait justement de réduire tous ses plans à néant. Il n'étudierais pas la physique et il ne ferait pas tomber la piquante Lydia Martin sous son charme s'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Et il n'était pas le seul à voir la belle bêtise qu'il faisait. Scott connaissait chacun des objectifs de Stiles, et intégrer le complexe sportif ne faisait pas partie de la liste. Un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami suffit à confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

 

«Oui, Stiles. Tu es sûr de ton choix ?» Répéta Scott en détachant chaque syllabes.

 

Au ton de sa voix, Stiles n'était pas certain que ce dernier soit énervé ou surpris. Mais lorsqu'il croisa les deux orbes noisettes de son vis-à-vis, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Son regard jetait plus d'éclairs que Stiles eut l'occasion d'en voir dans le ciel de Beacon Hills. Cependant, il ne céda pas et fit de nouveau face à la femme. Si Stiles avait eu quelques doutes quant à son choix, la réaction de Marie les avait anesthésié. Non, elle les avait anéantis. En cet instant, il était sûr de faire le bon choix, il allait prouver à tous ces connards prétentieux qu'il en était capable. Beacon Hills et ses habitants allaient se souvenir de lui longtemps, après tout on ne s'en sort jamais tout à fait indemne après avoir défié Stiles Stilinski. Peut importait si pour le moment il était aussi doué en sport qu'un borgne unijambiste. Que son avenir était en péril à cause de cette décision stupide. Il allait relever le défi et le remporter. Et tous ceux qui l'avaient pris de haut jusqu'à présent allaient amèrement le regretter. À ce moment précis, rien ni personne n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Il était déterminé et sa résolution inébranlable. Alors il répondit avec sérénité :

 

«Tout aussi sûr que 2 et 2 font 4.»

  
  


****oOo** **

  
  


Le trajet du retour était tout aussi tendu que l'aller, pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant. Les deux amis étaient officiellement des "sportifs" et le regard torve que jetait Scott à son meilleur ami montrait bien sa désapprobation. Il ne comprenait que trop bien l'enjeu de ce choix. Probablement mieux que Stiles qui était aveuglé par l'envie de se venger du monde entier pour avoir blessé son égo.

 

«Et comment tu comptes l'annoncer au shérif ?»

 

Stiles freina brusquement et se fit klaxoner puis insulter. Scott eut le souffle coupé par sa ceinture et grogna un juron à l'intention de son conducteur trop choqué pour réagir. L'hyperactif n'avait pas pensé à ce léger détail... Si son père apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, Stiles pouvait être sûr que son corps ne serait jamais retouvé. Il secoua la tête pour effacer le scénario funèbre qui prenait place dans son esprit.

 

«Il ne doit pas l'apprendre. Sous aucun prétexte.»

 

Celui qui avait l'assurance d'un paon quelques secondes plus tôt était à présent aussi fébrile qu'un poussin. Scott fut touché d'un tel revirement, mais il n'en était pas moins irrité et Stiles savait que son ami pourrait faire quelque chose de stupide dans ces conditions.

 

«Scott. Tu dois me promettre de ne rien lui dire.»

 

Sa voix se fit un peu plus dure ce qui fit froncer les sourcil de son vis-à-vis. Il y eut un instant de flottement où aucun des deux n'osa faire autre chose que respirer. Finalement, le passager de l'hyperactif soupira après avoir montré, d'un mouvement de tête, à quel point cette idée lui déplaisait.

 

«Très bien, je ne lui dirais rien. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans cette histoire !» Il répliqua avant de prendre un air bougon et de s'enfoncer dans son siège.

 

Stiles soupira, réellement soulagé. Il allait devoir mettre en place un plan infaillible pour que le shérif n'apprenne pas dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré. Il devait anesthésier chaque soupçon que son père pourrait avoir. Connaissant l'implication et le talent qu'avait l'ainé des Stilinski envers son travail d'enquêteur, ce défi se révélait encore plus ardu que le premier. Ses méninges tournaient encore à plein régime alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après avoir déposé Scott.

 

La première étape serait d'empêcher son père de se rendre à la foire. À n'importe quel prix.

  
  


****oOo** **

  
  


D'accord. La première étape n'eut même pas besoin que Stiles intervienne. Le shérif avait reçu un appel d'urgence, un cas assez inquiétant à en croire la mine affichée par son père. Le plus âgé s'excusa auprès de son fils de ne pouvoir partager ce moment important avec lui. Pour beaucoup de personnes, la foire est le moment où toutes les nouvelles recrues passent du stade d'adolescent à celui d'adulte. Même Stiles appréciait ces festivités, car c'était le seul moment où la compétitivité des factions disparaissait pour que tout le monde profite de la fête. Il fit attention à ne pas se montrer trop enthousiaste lors du départ de son père et le rassura faiblement.

 

«Je comprends, c'est ton job de veiller sur les citoyens de cette ville, mais j'en suis un moi aussi et je suis ton fils en plus de ça... J'espérais pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec toi et la moisson est le moment le plus important de l'année…! » Il souffla, faisant mine d'être dépité. Cela eut l'air de déprimer un peu son père qui s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de sa progéniture.

 

«J'essaierais de me rattraper, mais ce soir c'est vraiment impossible, Stiles...»

 

L'intéressé baissa un peu la tête, ne voulant pas que ses yeux le trahissent. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de mentir à son père et de le faire souffrir, mais il y était forcé s'il voulait préserver son secret. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence insupportable pour le cadet, il soupira avant d'acquiescer simplement d'un mouvement de tête. Son père lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de dire.

 

«Profite bien de cette soirée, ok ? Et essaie de te rapprocher de la petite Martin.» Il souffla et après avoir soulevé le menton de son fils pour qu'il le regarde, il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

 

Le plus jeune afficha un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer une nouvelle fois.

 

«D'accord, je vais faire un effort.»

 

Cette réponse parut plaire à son père qui lui avait souri un peu plus avant de rassembler ses affaires, puis il quitta la maison familiale, laissant Stiles jubiler de cette petite victoire.

  
  


****oOo** **

  
  


Scott mettait son ami mal à l'aise. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards accusateurs lorsque l'hyperactif semblait commencer à s'amuser. Ce qui eut le don de l'agacer. Le mal était fait et quoi qu'il advienne, Stiles ne comptait pas faire machine arrière et ainsi donner raison à tous les bouseux qui n'attendaient que sa capitulation. Tout le monde autour d'eux prenait du plaisir, les files d'attente pour les quelques attractions présentent lui faisaient de l'oeil. Le buffet mit à leur disposition aussi, mais il n'arrivait pas à se plonger dans l'ambiance.

 

«Scott, arrête ça.»

 

«C'est pas plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça ?»

 

Stiles soupira, la mauvaise humeur de son ami lui pesait.

 

«Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis dans le complexe sportif que j'abandonne les sciences. Je compte toujours y passer tout mon temps libre lorsque je ne serais pas sur le terrain.» Il tente de le rassurer.

 

Scott fit la moue.

 

«Tu portes beaucoup trop d'importance à ce que raconte les autres... Tu mets quand même ton avenir en danger avec cette histoire !»

 

«Il faut bien que quelqu'un secoue les moeurs de Beacon Hills.» Il souffle un petit sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres. «Aller Scott, et puis de cette façon on passera un peu plus de temps ensemble !»

 

L'intérressé laissa échapper un soupire résigné.

 

«Très bien, très bien. Mais quand ça va mal tourner, parce que ça va forcément merder à un moment ou un autre : ne compte pas sur moi ! J'ai déjà promis de ne rien dire à ton père, mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire dans cette affaire.»

 

«La rime était voulue ?»

 

Stiles fut crucifié d'un regard. Il leva les mains en signe de paix puis leur soirée débuta enfin.

 

En soit la fête de la moisson ou «la foire» était une soirée où tous les habitants de la ville se retrouvaient. Son premier but était de permettre aux personnes qui ne se croisaient que rarement dans leur quotidien, de pouvoir partager un véritable moment, tisser des liens, des amitiés entre personne de différents secteurs. Le second but était de permettre aux nouvelles recrues de rencontrer les autres membres de leur faction, savoir dans quoi ils s'engageaient et accessoirement se faire bizuter. Stiles n'aimait pas particulièrement cette dernière partie, peut-être était-ce du au fait que son père était un policier et que le bizutage était quelque chose qu'ils détestaient dans le métier. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait convaincu Scott de s'éclipser lorsque ça deviendrait un peu trop chaud. Il ne voulait pas finir attaché nu sur l'un des nombreux arbres de la réserve et apparamment cette idée n'enchantait pas son ami non plus.

 

Ils finirent par débusquer d'autres sportifs et Scott entama la conversation avec eux. Stiles se sentait comme une bête de foire au milieu des autres recrues. Tous les anciens élèves de son ancien lycée observaient son poignet où un ruban rouge désignait son appartenance à la faction nécessitant le moins de matière grise. Mais plutôt que de montrer sa gêne, il redressa fièrement le menton et suivait la discussion de son meilleur ami avec Isaac Lahey. Les trois garçons avaient fait parti de l'équipe de lacrosse de leur lycée. Stiles avait toujours chauffé le banc de touche durant cette période, mais il avait quand même eu l'occasion de discuter avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Entre lui et Lahey ce n'était pas l'amour fou, mais ils se toléraient quand même. Un accord tacite dont ils n'avaient même pas discuté. Il s'était juste instauré naturellement entre eux. Alors Stiles écoutait les paroles des deux garçons d'une oreille, intervenant lorsque Scott essayait de l'inclure dans la conversation, mais il ne faisait rien de plus, attendant que celle ci prenne fin et qu'ils puissent passer à autre chose. Comme le buffet qui les attendait à deux pas de là par exemple. Cependant l'hyperactif ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation et abandonna son ami pour venir se servir parmi les mets proposés. Il allait devoir commencer à faire attention à ses repas s'il comptait se mettre sérieusement au sport, mais pour ce soir il allait faire une exception. Il procédait à son enterrement de gros et n'en éprouvait aucun remord.

 

Lorsqu'il fut repu, Stiles laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction avant de chercher son ami du regard dans la foule. Ses yeux se posèrent à l'emplacement qu'il occupait avec Isaac quelques minutes plus tôt, mais son meilleur ami avait disparu. Cette idée déplaisait beaucoup au fils Stilinski. Surtout que l'heure des bizutages approchait dangereusement. Il regretta presque d'avoir préféré se nourrir plutôt que de rester avec Scott. Presque. Un coup d'oeil à son téléphone suffit à le rassurer, il avait encore une demi-heure devant lui avant que leur cas ne devienne critique. Il se mit donc à scruter chaque visages en espérant reconnaitre celui juvénile de son frère de coeur.

  
  


****oOo** **

  
  


«Stiles !»

 

L'intéressé se tourna dans la direction de l'éclat de voix.

 

«Stiles par ici !» Le héla de nouveau Scott en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

 

«Putain Scott, je te cherche depuis une heure !»

 

«Désolé, Isaac m'a emmené voir d'autres recrues et je pensais que tu nous avais suivi...»

 

L'hyperactif se sentit légèrement coupable de s'être emporté contre lui. Mais il était à cran, d'un instant à l'autre d'autres sportifs pouvaient les intercepter et les entrainer à leur suite sans qu'ils puissent rechigner. Cela faisait une demi-heure que les bizutages avaient débuté, tout le monde remarquait les nouvelles recrues qui se faisaient attraper, mais tous acceptaient ce traitement. C'était la tradition. L'évolution de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte passait -selon les habitants de Beacon Hills- par l'humiliation produite par le bizutage. Stiles s'excusa brièvement avant de dire.

 

«Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave, ok? Mais maintenant barrons-nous avant de nous faire chopper.»

 

L'expression de Scott se fit tout à coup sérieuse tandis qu'il acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête. Ils se faufilèrent à travers les autres participants et Stiles ne put contenir un juron lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la seule sortie était gardée par plusieurs étudiants. Il poussa Scott sans ménagement dans une autre direction.

 

«Bien entendu, ça pouvait pas être si simple !» Il grogna et son ami ne fit aucun commentaire.

 

Scott entraina son meilleur ami derrière un stand et ils passèrent par dessus la barrière sans se faire remarquer. Tout deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, mais aucun ne baissa sa garde. Les bizutages se déroulaient un peu partout dans la ville alors ils pouvaient toujours rencontrer des membres de leur faction à chaque coins de rue. Par précautions, ils firent le tour du quartier avant de rejoindre le parking où les attendait sagement Roscoe. Ils se détendirent seulement une fois dans la jeep.

 

«J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de monter dans cette épave.» Souffla Scott, sur le ton de la confidence.

 

«Pardon ?! Une épave ? Fais attention à ce que tu dis Scott, Roscoe peut se montrer très susceptible.» Il argua en dardant un regard faussement menaçant sur son ami.

 

«C'est Roscoe qui est susceptible ou son propriétaire ?»

 

Scott ricana fier de sa réplique et Stiles y répondit d'un grognement équivoque. Il mit le contacte et alluma ses phares avant de manoeuvrer pour quitter le parking. À ses côtés, son passager continuait de taquiner l'hyperactif. Trop concentré à répondre aux piques de son meilleur ami, Stiles cala brusquement pour éviter de renverser la personne se trouvant devant le capot de la jeep. Une main devant les yeux pour ne pas être trop éblouit par les phare, un homme se tenait là. La première chose qui attira le regard de Stiles fut le ruban rouge épais attaché à son poignet. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Scott, qui lui confirma qu'il ne rêvait pas. Tous deux jugèrent en silence leur opposant, se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas une chance de le convaincre de les laisser partir. Mais un simple regard sur le mètre quatre-vingt de muscles leur faisant face les en dissuadèrent. Stiles enclencha la marche arrière, il pouvait très bien quitter cet endroit sans écraser qui que se soit.

 

«Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place.»

 

La voix profonde qui avait brisé le silence provenait du tas de muscle.

 

«Ah ouais ? Bah ça tombe bien puisque tu n'es pas à ma place.» Il lança assez fort pour se faire entendre de son interlocuteur.

 

La main de ce dernier s'abaissât enfin, il fronça les sourcils et Stiles ne sut pas si c'était pour montrer son irritation ou pour ne pas devenir aveugle. Cependant il ne put quitter son vis-à-vis du regard. Stiles aurait reconnu ce visage dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Il avait longtemps fait des recherches sur lui, lu et relu le dossier que conservait son père sur sa famille. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait tracé de son ongle le contour de cette machoire carrée sur le papier glacé. Il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait perdu à tenter d'élucider le mystère que cachait les clichés défectueux glissés dans le dossier du shérif. Scott remarqua la soudaine raideur qui habitait le corps de son meilleur ami.

 

«Qui est-ce ?»

 

Stiles aurait soupiré, excédé par l'ignorance de son ami, s'il n'était pas obnubilé par l'homme. Cependant il prit le temps de lui répondre.

 

«Derek Hale.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! Le chapitre deux se finit avec l'apparition de notre cher et pas si tendre Derek!  
> Encore un grand merci à vous! Si vous avez des remarques ou que vous souhaitez me faire part de vos impression n'hésitez pas!  
> Bonne journée!  
> Pouet.


	3. Chapter 3

« _Tout obstacle renforce la détermination. Celui qui s’est fixé un but n’en change pas._ »

**~Léonard de Vinci**

 

Stiles prit une grande inspiration tremblante, et il sentit chaque particules présentes dans l'air venir encombrer ses poumons. Il avait du mal à conserver son calme, chose tout à fait compréhensible alors qu'un groupe de personnes s'acharnait sur le dernier rempart de métal les séparant. Le coup résonna dans l'espace exiguë et vrilla les tympans de l'hyperactif. Le brun ne comptait plus le nombre de coups qu'ils avaient donné. Lorsque leurs poings furent douloureux, ils changèrent pour des barres de métal. Et Stiles se demandait bien quels idiots pouvaient laisser cette arme de choix à la portée de tous. Avaient-ils une idée du nombre de meurtres que son père devait résoudre à cause de leurs conneries ? Alors qu'un peu de bon sens pouvait empêcher les tueurs en herbe de passer à l'acte. Stiles avait peur que la situation dégénère pour lui s'il ne réagissait pas. Et le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de mourir ici, encore moins alors qu'il était toujours puceau. Il jura et tapa du plat de sa main sur la feuille de métal cabossé.

 

«Arrêtez vos conneries, bande de connards aux chromosomes défectueux !» Il s'égosilla et un nouveau coup lui répondit.

 

Lorsque la vibration eût finit de le rendre sourd, il entendit au loin quelqu'un lui réponde.

 

«Ça ne fait que commencer, Stilinski.»

 

Le ton qu'avait prit l'homme pour prononcer son nom était méprisant. C'est ce qui permit à Stiles de comprendre que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était loin d'être «un simple bizutage» comme on le lui avait promis.

 

**oOo**

 

_Une heure plutôt..._

 

«Le capitaine de l'équipe de Beacon Hills ?» Avait demandé Scott, partagé entre la crainte d'être bizuter et l'admiration qu'il ressentait envers son aîné.

 

«Lui-même.» Avait raillé l'hyperactif, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Derek. Stiles se demanda s'il avait vraiment entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ou si c'était simplement lui qui s'imaginait des choses. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps d'y penser plus longtemps une voix profonde et grave interrompit l'ascension de ses pensées.

 

«Sortez du véhicule, tous les deux.»

 

«Voilà que ça se prend pour un flic...» Il marmonna et il comptait faire marche arrière sans écouter les conseils «avisés» de leur capitaine. Cependant, il sembla que l'autorité de l’aîné ai convaincu l'un d'entre eux. La jeep cala et Stiles fut envahi par un intense sentiment de trahison.

 

**oOo**

 

_Retour au moment présent..._

 

Stiles fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup encore plus violent qui fit se tordre le métal seulement quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il frémit et cracha une insulte.

 

«Mais vous êtes complètement malades ?!» Il s'emporta et tapa de rage contre la porte du casier. Des rires mauvais lui répondirent et Stiles en eût assez. Il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait passé avec ses pauvres types. La place qu'ils méritaient était dans un zoo et pas en société.

 

«C'est quoi votre putain de problème ?! Merde !»

 

«Notre problème ? Mais c'est toi le problème Stilinski...» Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix de la personne ayant grogné ceci. Il sentit la porte du casier s’affaisser légèrement sous le poids de son interlocuteur. A cet instant, il fut soulagé car les autres allaient lui foutre un peu la paix.

 

«Quoi ? Vous avez peur qu'un gars de 65 kilos tout mouillé vous fasse de l'ombre dans la section sportive ?» Il railla avant de se reprendre : «Allez les gars, soyons sérieux deux minutes, le seul muscle développé chez moi c'est mon cerveau.» Il souffla sarcastique et un soupire exaspéré lui répondit.

 

«Tu crois que le sarcasme va te sauver cette fois-ci ?» Persifla son interlocuteur avant de reprendre.

 

«Ça fais des année qu'on te vois te pavaner égocentriquement, méprisant ce que nous faisons... Et un jour le gringalet qui n'a jamais eu une once de talent dans le domaine se réveille en étant persuadé que son avenir est dans le sport ? Ne nous fais pas rire, gamin.» Il grogna avant de finir d'une voix menaçante.  «Tu nous as trop longtemps sous-estimé Stilinski, on va pas te laisser pourrir notre saison sans réagir...»

 

 

**oOo**

  
  


 

Derek observait les personnes devant lui, comme chaque années ils étaient peu à rejoindre leur complexe. Une quinzaine tout au plus, et comme toujours après les bizutages, ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir.

 

Le capitaine eût une pensée pour Allison qui devait sûrement passer une bonne soirée a accueillir les filles de son coté.

 

Sourcils épilés pour un, crane à demi rasé pour un autre. Des vêtements sales, des bleus recouverts par le tissus. Voilà ce que Derek était forcé de voir tous les ans. Il soupira devant un nouveau qui se rhabillait seulement après avoir fait une quinzaine de fois le tour du parking nu. Ils étaient peu mais déterminés et dans leur discipline, c'était une caractéristique importante. Il observait les garçons devant lui, un éventail de morphologies de sportifs, des athlètes aux lutteurs. Derek se dit que cette saison ne sera peut-être pas plus mauvaise que la précédente. Il prit la parole et répéta comme chaque débuts de saison son speech de bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivant. Après tout, c'était son rôle de les accueillir comme il se devait en tant que capitaine. Il les félicita, sans grande de conviction, d'avoir fini cette soirée en un seul morceau. Puis il passa aux règles à suivre pour continuer de pratiquer le sport et d'en faire leur métier : pas d'alcool, pas de drogue et pas de soucis avec la police.

 

«Ai-je été assez clair sur ce dernier point ? Il demanda en dardant un regard sur le groupe. Un charabia affirmatif lui répondit et il soupira :

 

«Bien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Revenez demain pour remplir la paperasse.»

 

Il leur rappelle avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'éparpiller. Derek comptait lui aussi rentrer chez lui mais une nouvelle recrue ne semblait pas être de son avis.

 

«Attendez ! Où est Stiles ?» Il se tourne dans la direction de la voix et la personne lui faisant face semblait franchement paniquée. Il fronça les sourcils et observa son vis-à-vis. Scott McCall, un adolescent atteint d'asthme et aux capacités sportives un peu en dessous de la moyenne, le teint basané, les cheveux bruns en bataille et un regard noisette traduisant à merveille son état émotionnel : perdu. Derek aurait bien aimé bien rentrer, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser ainsi. Alors même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, l’aîné demanda :

 

«C'est qui Stiles ?»

 

Il écouta et tentait de déchiffrer le flux de parole dont il fût assaillit. D'une main levée il tenta de faire comprendre à son cadet de se calmer, son discours déstructuré ne les menant à rien.

 

«Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'on a été séparé...»

 

«Stiles, c'est bien le gringalet hyperactif ?»

 

McCall laissa échapper un petit grognement désapprobateur, n'appréciant pas du tout qu'on dénigre son meilleur ami devant lui. Derek venait certainement de faire une gaffe et il s'en rendait bien compte, l'attitude de la recrue venait de changer du tout au tout à cause de sa question.

 

«Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.»

 

Maintenant que Derek avait replacé qui était Stiles, il pouvait se montrer un peu plus utile. Il interpella donc un membre plus ancien et lui fit par des craintes de Scott, décrivant sommairement le gamin perdu.

 

«Constellation de grains de beauté. Il porte un sweat-shirt rouge et il conduit une épave.»

 

Le meilleur ami du fils du shérif soupira. Mais il ne contesta pas la description, se contentant de l'étayer un petit peu plus. Mais qu'importe le nombre de membres qu'ils interpellaient pour savoir s'ils l'avaient vu, la réponse reste désespérément négative.

 

 

 

**oOo**

 

«Monte.» Avait-il dit pour sortir Scott de sa léthargie.

 

Le gamin qui avait inondé la boite vocale de son meilleur ami, avec un vocabulaire exotique, était à présent aussi bavard qu'une carpe face à la camaro de son capitaine. Derek n'était pas peu fier de l'effet qu'avait son véhicule sur les autres, en temps normal, mais là il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui. Mais avant ça, il devait retrouver Stiles, puisqu'au moment où il avait décidé d'intégrer leur faction, il était passé sous sa protection. Poser des questions aux membres de l'équipe ne les menaient à rien. Le capitaine savait qu'on ne lui disait pas tout, mais il avait un problème plus urgent à régler. Alors ils avaient décidé de faire le tour de la ville à la quête d'une jeep abandonnée ainsi que son propriétaire. Une fois le choc passé face à la voiture luxueuse, Scott daigna se reconnecter à la réalité et prit place sur le siège passager. Ils retournèrent sur la place où c'était déroulé la foire, mais sur le parking il n'y avait aucune trace de jeep. Ils firent le tour de la ville et passèrent devant la maison de l'hyperactif. Sans succès. Ils se rendirent à la réserve et Derek grinçait des dents à chaque nids de poules. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait comme connerie pour retrouver ce gosse? Mais ils ne trouvèrent pas plus d'indice. Scott continuait désespérément d'appeler son ami. Pas plus de résultat que les fois précédentes. Puis lorsque le téléphone de l'adolescent se mit à sonner avant même qu'il n'ai finit de taper son texto ce dernier le fit tomber sous le coup de la surprise. Derek roula des yeux, exaspéré et le cadet plongea et fouilla sous son siège jusqu'à rattraper son smartphone. Il répondit et mis le haut parleur.

 

«Stiles..?» Demanda fébrilement son passager.

 

Un soupire sarcastique lui répondit :

 

«Non, c'est la vieille de Finstock ! Bien sûr que c'est moi, sombre idiot !» Grogna l'adolescent au bout du fil.

 

«Putain, mais t'es passé où ?! Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche !»

 

Apparemment McCall reprenait du poil de la bête.

 

«Comment ça «on» ? Scotty, me dis pas que t'a prévenu mon père ?!» La voix qui leur parvint avait grimpé d'un octave, traduisant la colère mêlée d'inquiétude de leur interlocuteur, ce qui intrigua quelques peu le plus âgé.

 

«Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis avec Derek Hale, là.»

 

Il y eu un soupire de soulagement avant que Stiles ne reprenne la parole avec plus de véhémence.

 

«Derek ? Oh bah tiens, tu pourras le remercier de ma part, parce que, bordel, c'est la meilleure soirée que j'ai passé de ma vie ! Merci bien ! Pas foutu de contrôler ses larbins et ça se dit capitaine... »

 

Plus l'adolescent crachait son mécontentement et plus son ami s'enfonçait dans le siège de la camaro, à un tel point que Derek se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par disparaître. Finalement, il décida de couper court au monologue, ayant perdu assez de temps ainsi. Il laissa échapper un raclement de gorge sonore pour mettre fin à la tirade du jeune qu'il cherchait depuis un sacré moment déjà.

 

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?» Demanda du tac au tac l'hyperactif.

 

«J'ai mis le haut parleur...» Lui répondit son meilleur ami.

 

«Merde.»

 

Il y eu un silence gêné. Si c'était dans ses habitudes, Derek aurait pu sourire devant la situation. Au lieu de quoi il se contenta de demander.

 

«Où tu es ?»

 

«Où je suis ? Bah dans le casier dans lequel m'ont abandonné les singes de ton équipe, tiens.» Persifla sarcastiquement le concerné.

 

Un soupire agacé passa ses lèvres et il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour ne pas abandonner Scott ici, pour retrouver son loft.

 

«Et avec plus de précisions, ça donne quoi ?»

 

Stiles se décida enfin à leur dire où il se trouvait. Et ils purent se rendre à l'endroit indiqué. Scott soupira soulagé lorsqu'il vit la vieille jeep de son ami, garée sur le parking de leur ancien lycée.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

Stiles avait contacté Scott dès que ses geôliers étaient partis. Apparemment, on était à sa recherche et il n'avait pas pensé un instant que leur capitaine ferait partie du lot. Maintenant qu'il pouvait réfléchir calmement, sans qu'un groupe d'attardés ne s'acharne sur son cocon d'acier, ça lui semblait logique. Il était le capitaine de cette équipe de bras cassés, aussi chétif et incapable qu'il était, Stiles était maintenant sous son autorité et sa protection.

 

«Quelle protection....» il grogna en revenant à la réalité.

 

Il se trouvait dans un casier cabossé. Dans le sous-sol de son ancien lycée. S'il n'avait pas réussi à contacter Scott, il aurait pu y rester jusqu'au lendemain, si ce n'est plus. Son père aurait fini par être au courant de sa disparition et au moment des explications, le choix de sa faction aurait pu être exposé au grand jour. Heureusement, ce scénario ne se réaliserait jamais. Dans un sens ça l'ennuyait, car la bande de mollusques ne serait jamais punie pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais il préférait ça plutôt que de subir les foudre du shérif. Stiles soupira. Si jamais son père apprenait qu'il avait abandonné les sciences -alors qu'il ne vivait que pour ça depuis 5ans- pour le sport, aucun doute qu'il serait pendu haut et court sur la place publique. Ou envoyé à Eichen House. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas envie de subir ce genre de traitement. Alors il rangeait ses envies de justice dans un coin de son esprit et laisser celles de vengeance vagabondaient. «Le gringalet» allait leur en mettre plein la vue et ils allaient regretter leurs actes. Parole de Stilinski.

 

«Stiles ? »

 

«Scott ! Je suis là !» Il lança assez fort pour diriger son meilleur ami. Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui. Soulagé il souffla : «Sors moi vite de là, Scotty, y a de quoi rendre un poisson rouge claustrophobe là-dedans...»

 

«T'inquiète pas, laisse nous juste deux petites minutes, histoire d'aviser ce qu'on peut faire pour te sortir de là.»

 

Stiles eût envie d'étrangler son meilleur ami tout à coup.

 

«Tu n'aurais pas pu y penser AVANT d'arriver ?» Il râle et pose son front contre le métal froid en soupirant, exaspéré. L'hyperactif se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, s'il devait compter sur la jugeote de Scott pour sortir de là, il en aurait pour des siècles et Stiles ne reverrait la lumière du soleil tout juste à temps pour voir la promotion de Lydia au poste de présidente du secteur scientifique.

 

«Va dans ma jeep, derrière le siège passager il y a ma boite à outils.»

 

Vu que son meilleur ami ne semblait pas faire un geste il ajouta :

 

«Il doit bien avoir une pince, une tenaille, quelque chose pour couper le cadenas ! »

 

Il cracha, irrité par le peu de réaction de ses supposés sauveurs. Finalement, il entendit des pas s'éloigner et il en fut soulagé. Dans peu de temps il pourrait retrouver son lit et oublier cette soirée. Il avait vraiment hâte.

 

«Tu as les noms de ceux qui ont fait ça ?» L’interrompit une voix grave dans ses fantasmes de sommeil bien mérité.

 

«Non.»

 

Un soupire lui répondit.

 

«Le mensonge ne te mènera à rien. Sans noms, tu ne peux pas porter plainte...»

 

«Je ne compte pas porter plainte.»

 

Il y eu un silence entre les deux hommes. Cependant, Derek ne cessait de faire du bruit en déplaçant les objets disposés dans le sous-sol à la recherche de quelque chose dont la nature échappait à Stiles. Puis avant qu'il ne se pose plus longtemps la question l’aîné reprit.

 

«Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si je ne suis tenu au courant de rien.»

 

«Ça, c'est pas mon problème ! C'est pas moi qui suis incapable de voir ce qui se passe juste sous mon nez.»

 

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit. Et avant que la conversation n'aille plus loin, Scott revint à petites foulées, transportant avec lui la boite à outils de Stiles. Il la posa devant le casier et se mit à fouiller à la recherche de l'outil qui les aiderait à sortir son meilleur ami de là.

 

«Tu peux m'éclairer avec ta lampe torche ?» Demanda l'adolescent aux origines latines.

 

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

 

«Merci.» Il souffla au bout de quelques secondes.

 

L'hyperactif dû s'armer de patience. Car Scott mit une éternité avant de trouver une pince et il lui fallut encore plus de temps pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de couper le cadenas. Stiles ne cessait de se plaindre et ça n'aidait pas vraiment leur affaire. Au contraire, cela agaçait leur capitaine qui lui demanda plusieurs fois de se taire, de façon beaucoup plus vulgaire. Et Scott, lui, réagissait mal sous la pression. Un soupire exaspéré se fit entendre suivi d'un :

 

«Passe moi ça qu'on en finisse...!»

 

Un grave claquement accompagné du bruit caractéristique du métal s'écrasant au sol suffit à Stiles pour comprendre une chose. Il était libre. D'un coup d'épaule, il fit s'ouvrir en grand la porte du casier et il fut éblouit par le faisceau de lumière que pointait Scott sur lui.

 

«Putain, mais baisse ça ! Tu veux me rendre aveugle ?!»

 

Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes et s'habitua de nouveau à l'obscurité avant de venir prendre brièvement Scott dans ses bras. Il l'avait cherché dès qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait et il n'avait pas abandonné avant d'avoir retrouver son frère. Dans un sens, cela suffisait à rendre Stiles heureux. Il donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami après s'être détaché de lui. Puis il vit distinctement la silhouette de Derek se détaché de l'obscurité et la pince qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fit grimacer l'hyperactif.

 

«Merci.» Il grogna et cela lui coûtait.

 

Après tout, c'était en partie sa faute, non?

 

Non. C'était entièrement de la faute à Derek s'il avait été enfermé là-dedans. Stiles récupéra l'outil des main de l’aîné et le rangea rapidement dans la boite à outils. Scott ouvrit la marche et arrivé au rez de chaussé Stiles fit s'arrêter son meilleur ami dans un couloir, lui désignant ensuite une porte qu'éclaira Scott avant de demander un peu surpris.

 

«Les toilette ?»

 

«Écoute, Scotty, c'est pas toi qui a passé 4 heures dans un casier. Si je n'y vais pas maintenant, ma vessie va exploser.»

 

Scott acquiesça et lui tendit la lampe torche. Stiles le remercia et jeta un regard à leur accompagnateur. Il aurait juré avoir vu Derek levé les yeux aux ciel.

  
  


 

  
  


  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B'jour!   
> Tout les nom, mot et expression accompagné d'un (?) se voit expliquer dans les note à la fin!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

 

_«Les espèces qui survivent ne sont pas les espèces les plus fortes, ni les plus intelligentes, mais celles qui s'adaptent le mieux aux changements.»_

**~ Charles Darwin**

 

Stiles dû batailler un long moment avant de pouvoir quitter son lit ce matin là. Ses yeux souhaitaient rester clos, et aucun autres muscles ne répondaient aux ordres de sa volonté. Sur les dernières 48 heures, l'adolescent n'avait dormi que huit d'entre elles. La première fois, c'était dû au bizutage prolongé. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père sur la fin de sa soirée catastrophique, le brun dû faire preuve d'ingéniosité. En soit, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de rouler le shérif. Alors pour qu'il ne soit pas sur son dos toute la journée, il avait dû se lever aux aurores et agir comme si tout allait bien. La seconde fois, c'est aussi pour éviter les soupçons du shérif. Stiles avait veillé une grande partie de la nuit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Comment il devait découper son temps entre ses entraînements seul, ses entraînements avec le reste de l'équipe, ses recherches au département scientifique – si le personnel acceptait bien de le laisser suivre un double cursus- et sa vie familiale. Il devait rester disponible pour son père, sinon son secret finirait par être découvert par l'aîné des Stilinski, mais par dessus tout, Stiles devait aussi rester disponible pour son frère : Scott. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'éloigner de son ami à cause de sa réorientation des plus saugrenue. Bien que l'adolescent aimait se la jouer Fred (1) et créer toutes sortes de plans, il n'en restait pas moins que celui-ci était épineux à mettre en place. C'était pour cette raison qu'il dû sacrifier un grand nombre d'heures de sommeil. À présent, son corps lui faisait savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas son nouveau régime de vie. Un long bâillement passa le barrage de ses lèvres et il s'étira lentement, empêtré dans ses draps. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus pour pouvoir quitter le refuge douillet qu'était son lit. La douche qu'il prit était glacée et pour une fois, il remercia la chaudière défectueuse. Lorsqu'il rejoignit la cuisine, son père sirotait déjà une tasse de café en lisant un dossier.

 

«Toujours la même affaire ? Il demanda en se préparant lui aussi un café, s'il devait rester éveillé, il lui fallait de la caféine, beaucoup de caféine. Alors que Stiles se demandait si une perfusion de café était réalisable son père quitta les dossiers du regard et observa son fils.

 

«Tu bois du café ? »

 

« Du café au lait. »

 

« Avec quatre sucres ?» La moue qu'afficha le shérif montrait qu'il trouvait ça assez écœurant.

 

«Je peux en rajouter un cinquième, si ça peut te faire plaisir. En attendant, essaie pas de changer de sujet ! »

 

Un soupire passa les lèvres de l'ainé.

 

«Ça fais beaucoup de sucre tout ça...»

 

Stiles voulut rétorquer qu'il avait son premier entraînement ce matin là et donc qu'il avait besoin d'énergie, mais il se retint juste à temps.

 

« C'est toujours la même affaire, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus.» Répondit le shérif avant de se reconcentrer sur ses dossiers, signalant que la conversation est close.

 

Stiles sait pertinemment qu'au contraire, il finira par tout savoir, avec où sans l'aide de son père. Il cache donc son sourire en venant siroter le contenu de sa tasse et il grimace. Amer. Il rajoute donc le fameux cinquième sucre.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

Stiles retrouva Scott devant le complexe sportif, ce dernier venant à sa rencontre, casque de moto sous le bras. Il le salua et ils échangèrent quelques paroles avant que la mauvaise mine de l'hyperactif vienne s'immiscer dans la conversation.

 

«Tu as vraiment dormis 8 heures cette nuit...?» Demanda le plus jeune (2) des deux adolescents.

 

«Cette nuit ? Non, j'ai dormi huit heures en comptant la précédente.»

 

Scott soupira et le réprimanda un peu, s'inquiétant pour lui, comme il le faisait toujours.

 

«Tu comptes vraiment suivre un entraînement intensif alors que tu n'as quasiment pas dormis ?»

 

C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, Stiles pouvait trouver cette idée stupide. En fait, il avait examiné la situation sous plusieurs angles et tous arrivaient à la même conclusion : il allait s'évanouir. Alors pour pallier à son manque de sommeil, il avait bu trois cafés au lait, cela faisait quinze sucres, dans son sac de sport se trouvait son gel douche, sa tenue de rechange, tout un tas de boissons énergisantes et des barres de céréales, ainsi que du chocolat. Beaucoup de chocolat. Si avec ça il ne tenait pas le coup, il ne survivrait pas à cette année. Alors il tapa amicalement le dos de son ami et souffla :

 

«Si je meurs, ne laisse pas mon père faire de discours lors de la cérémonie.»

 

Scott soupira et ils rejoignirent les vestiaires des hommes. À l'intérieur, la plupart des sportifs étaient déjà présents. Parmi les visages inconnus des plus anciens d'autres figures plus familières sont présentes. Le premier qu'il remarque, c'est Boyd, et on ne peut pas le manquer, une montagne de muscles à la peau sombre, à côté son éternel acolyte Isaac. Il lassait ses chaussures en échangeant quelques blagues douteuses avec d'autres recrues. Ses boucles dorées se s'étaient faites la malle, sûrement suite à son bizutage. Au lieu de quoi, seul un petit duvet recouvrait son crâne. Scott et Stiles se posèrent dans un coin libre, l'hyperactif rangea son sac dans le casier qui lui avait été attribué et glissa quelques barres de céréales dans les poches de son jogging. Il prit sa bouteille d'eau énergisante et trouva sincèrement que la couleur bleu vif laissait à désirer. Il s'installa sur un banc et il fût rejoint par un garçon brun au teint caractéristique de ses origines Hawaïennes.

 

«Salut, Danny !» Il lança avec un certain enthousiasme. L'adolescent a toujours été quelqu'un que Stiles appréciait, bien que son meilleur ami était le pire salaud que la terre ai porté, lui était quelqu'un d'abordable et de foncièrement gentil. Avec Scott, il devait probablement être le seul à accepter sa réorientation.

 

«'Jour, Stilinski, je pensais pas te revoir dans des vestiaires de si tôt.» Il lança en se concentrant lui aussi sur ses lacets.

 

«Surprise, me voilà !»

 

Le plus âgé interrompis son activité pour lui sourire.

 

«Ton esprit pourrait nous être utile, mais je doute que beaucoup de sportifs pensent comme moi.»

 

Stiles acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'avait qu'à relever tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui pour s'en rendre compte. Un bon nombre des sportifs lui jetaient des petits coups d'œil surpris, d'autres, l'ignoraient entièrement et une minorité plus inquiétante lui jetait des regards mauvais. Parmi eux, Jackson Whittemore, le fameux salaud qui est accessoirement le meilleur ami de Danny et héritier de la plus grosse fortune de Beacon Hills. Un soupire passa les lèvres de l'hyperactif.

 

«Il a déjà prévu quelque chose pour moi ?»

 

L'hawaïen posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa de façon à se montrer rassurant mais Stiles comprenait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Lorsque Danny abandonna le jeune Stilinski, Scott s'empressa de venir à sa rencontre.

 

«Alors ?»

 

«Lorsque je serais enterré, je veux qu'on joue la marche impériale de John Williams (3).»

 

Scott ne put retenir un petit rire et il fut fusillé en place publique dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami.

 

«Désolé, mais tu trouves pas que tu exagères un peu ? Personne ne va te tuer.»

 

Stiles aurait juré le contraire. Les regards de Jackson montraient clairement qu'il considérait sa présence comme une nuisance. Le croche patte qui l'envoya au tapis comme un bleu et le fit s'entailler méchamment la lèvre lui montra qu'il avait raison. Les rires qui se répercutèrent entre les murs du vestiaire et s'amplifiaient alors que Stiles grognait de douleur prouvaient qu'il avait raison. Alors qu'il se relevait, son regard se posa sur le capitaine qui s'approchait de lui.

 

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?» Il grogna et les rires qui fusaient quelques secondes plus tôt se turent.

 

«J'attends.» Le regard perçant de Hale jugea toutes les recrues et Stiles méritait un prix pour couvrir ces idiots.

 

«Ah ! Rien, je suis juste un peu maladroit et mes coéquipiers en profitent pour me charrier !» Il lança et tenta d'ignorer le goût cuivré qui envahit sa bouche. Derek le dévisageait, pas dupe pour deux sous puis soupira.

 

«Je veux tout le monde sur le terrain, maintenant !»Il lança assez fort pour que toutes les personnes présentes entendent l'ordre. Stiles souhaitait donc quitter les vestiaires, enfin. Mais la voix rauque de Hale le stoppa dans son élan.

 

«Pas toi Stilinski, va soigner ça avant de rejoindre les autres.»

 

Puis sur ces dernières paroles la diva quitta la scène. Stiles suivi le mouvement, tirant les rideaux et mit ainsi fin au spectacle. Il trouva sans mal l'infirmerie et la jeune femme présente s'occupa de son cas. Elle lui donna une compresse à presser contre sa lèvre pour éviter que le sang ne le tâche un peu plus.

 

«Je ne peut rien te donner d'autre tout de suite. Mais une fois chez toi fait un bain de bouche, naturel si tu as ou simplement de l'eau et du sel.»

 

Stiles grimaça, de l'eau salée il en avait souvent bu plus jeune lorsqu'il perdait des paris contre Scott et le souvenir qu'il gardait du goût était loin d'être appréciable. L'infirmière sourit devant sa moue écœurée.

 

«Tu vas y survivre. Tant que tu n'avales pas, le goût devrait être soutenable.»

 

_That was she said (4)_ il pensa très fort.

 

«Merci.»

 

Il répond simplement et salut la femme après avoir jeté la compresse dans la poubelle réservée à cet effet. Il avait toujours le goût du sang dans la bouche et ça le faisait grimacer alors qu'il faisait un détour dans les vestiaires pour récupérer sa bouteille d'eau énergisante avant de rejoindre le terrain. Une fois sur place, il observa sans surprise que l'entraînement avait débuté. L'hyperactif se baissa et lassa de nouveau ses chaussures, il voulait à tout prix éviter de tomber une seconde fois et il savait à quel point ses lacets pouvaient se montrer traîtres. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il fut surpris de voir son capitaine à quelques pas de lui. Derek portait un short noir comme l'encre, un t-shirt de la même couleur –ou peut-être non couleur serait plus juste ? Stiles ne savait plus- puis il rencontra les yeux du capitaine. Il avait eu le temps d'observer ce visage des heures durant, le cliché que conservait son père du jeune Hale l'avait toujours intrigué. Il s'était toujours demandé quelle forme et couleur pouvaient bien avoir ses yeux.

 

«..les !»

 

Stiles y avait tellement pensé, jour et nuit, qu'il avait créé toute une panoplie de combinaison possible. Alors maintenant qu'il avait la paire originale devant lui, il ne pouvait concentrer son attention sur autre chose. Tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer n'était rien comparé à ce regard d'acier posé sur lui. Toujours imité...

 

«...jamais égalé...» Il se surpris à souffler tout haut.

 

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Stilinski ?» Grogna le brun qui lui faisait face.

 

Et le ton employé finit de ramener Stiles sur terre. Il déglutit difficilement, recula d'un pas et baissa le regard le temps de reprendre contenance.

 

«Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.» Il avoua, gêné, sans dire que cet ailleurs était perdu au cœur de ses yeux.

 

«J'ai cru remarquer.» Releva l'aîné sarcastique avant de reprendre d'un ton beaucoup plus neutre : «Les groupes masculins ce sont faits et sont complets pour aujourd'hui, tu vas suivre l'entraînement des filles...»

 

«Quoi ?! Non !» Le coupa l'hyperactif, trouvant cette idée complètement ridicule. Cependant le regard que lui jeta le capitaine ne laissa pas la place aux négociations.

 

«Si ça ne te conviens pas, tu peux toujours quitter le complexe, rien ne t'en empêche.»

 

 

_PDV Derek_

 

Il avait dit ça froidement, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Derek n'avait rien contre le jeune Stilinski. Il n'avait aucun a priori sur lui ou le fait qu'il était le vilain petit canard de Beacon Hills. Mais le reste de l'équipe, elle, avait de sérieux problèmes avec lui. Que ce soit sa condition physique, son statut de fils du shérif ou son sarcasme maladif. Derek comprenait ce dernier point, pour en avoir fait les frais la nuit des bizutages. Envoyer Stiles s'entraîner avec l'équipe féminine n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais elle avait le mérite de prévenir les quelques blessures qu'il recevrait indéniablement s'il se retrouvait sur le terrain avec Whittemore. Puis de cette façon, il pourrait tester la détermination de la boule de nerf qui lui faisait face. Le regard whisky et meurtrier que l'hyperactif posa sur lui ne l'impressionna pas. Et il le lui fit comprendre d'un froncement de nez dédaigneux.

 

«Si tu penses que cette blague de mauvais goût va me faire baisser les bras, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil...» Persifla Stiles, agacé, avant de souligner : «Jusqu'au coude, Hale.»

 

La lueur de défi que vit l'aîné dans son regard avant que son vis-à vis ne se détourne de lui bouteille d'eau sous le bras lui arracha un petit sourire. Le capitaine rejoignit son équipe, laissant Allison (5) se débrouiller avec sa nouvelle recrue. Tandis qu'il courait avec le reste des recrues masculines, il ne pu rater le garçon qui s'approchait des filles, échangeant quelques mots avec la capitaine. Elle lui fit signe de se mettre en groupe avec quelqu'un et désigna une blonde installée dans l'herbe, dos à Stiles. Derek n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître, ayant lui-même lu son dossier médical. Erica Reyes souffrait d'épilepsie et elle semblait être aussi bien acceptée dans l'équipe féminine que Stiles de son côté. Une belle paire de bras cassés.

 

Si Derek était de ce genre là, il aurait ri. L'hyperactif se tourna pour observer son partenaire puis son regard sonda le terrain pour se poser sur lui. Derek haussa un sourcil curieux, et bien qu'il était trop loin pour en être certain il était persuadé que le regard de Stiles lui jetait des éclairs. Et que le fils du shérif faisait appel à toutes ses connaissances sur la criminologie pour mettre en place le meurtre parfait dont la victime ne serait autre que lui : Derek Hale. Et cette fois-ci le brun dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas rire. Il avait sincèrement hâte de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer.

 

 

_PDV Stiles_

 

Stiles aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion, tout envoyer en l'air et reprendre sa vie peinarde en main. Aller s'inscrire dans le complexe scientifique et laisser toute cette histoire derrière lui. Au lieu de quoi, il assassina un nombre incalculable de fois Hale dans son esprit avant de rejoindre l'équipe féminine. Il reconnut tout de suite la capitaine, Allison Argent, soit la fille qui faisait tourner la tête de son meilleur ami depuis quelques temps. D'un an leur aînée, ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent pas eu l'occasion de discuter, seulement quelques mots de politesse échangés lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans les mêmes soirée. Stiles ne doutait pas qu'à la fin de l'entraînement son meilleur ami lui sauterait dessus pour savoir tout ce qu'Allison lui avait dit, comment il l'avait trouvé aujourd'hui, si elle allait bien, ou encore qu'elle était son animal préféré. Bien que l'hyperactif doutait qu'il puisse trouver une réponse à cette dernière question.

 

«Derek m'a prévenu, j'espère que tu ne le prends pas trop mal.» Lui avoua la jeune fille, un sourire désolé étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

 

Si le jeune homme n'était pas si contrarié, il aurait rassuré son interlocutrice, mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Pas après l'entrevu qu'il avait eu avec son capitaine, pas après qu'il fut la seule recrue à devoir s'entraîner avec le sexe faible.

 

«Les paires ce sont déjà formées, mais nous avons une absente aujourd'hui, donc ta présence nous sauve.»

 

Bien, il s'entraînerait en paire avec une des jolies filles de l'équipe, peut-être qu'il n'y perdait pas trop au change au final. Allison lui indiqua d'un geste de la main sa partenaire et Stiles du se tourner pour la voir. Une jolie blonde aux boucles multiples, apparemment elle avait réussi à les dompter en une queue de cheval, mais les plus rebelles s'en échappaient pour venir encadrer son visage. Le visage lui était familier, le regard fuyant aussi. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'il la reconnu. Reyes. Erica Reyes.

 

Bordel.

 

Son regard sonda le terrain où courraient toutes les recrues masculines et lorsqu'il reconnut son capitaine en tête de file, il se retenu difficilement de le saluer de deux majeurs fièrement dressés. Puis il se tourna de nouveau face à Allison et protesta.

 

«C'est impossible.»

 

Le regard d'incompréhension mêlé d'indignation que posa la brune sur Stiles suffit à lui faire comprendre que s'il voulait échapper à son destin, il allait falloir qu'il parle.

 

«Erica et moi avons déjà été coéquipiers en sport au collège.» Il lui avoua comme si cela suffisait comme explication.

 

«Je suis hyperactif et elle est épileptique.» Et d'après lui toute personne capable d'additionner un et un, pouvait comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

 

Apparemment Allison était incapable de résoudre un problème aussi simple puisqu'elle lui rétorqua :

 

«Et alors?»

 

Stiles avait eu envie de s'arracher les cheveux et de partir loin de tous ces idiots. Au lieu de quoi, il poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre, mais il fut devancé par une voix timide, rauque et tremblante. Stiles observa la blonde qui s'était approchée d'eux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à quelqu'un.

 

«Ehm.. Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que...» Bafouilla la jeune fille et il comprit très bien qu'elle voulait lui venir en aide.

 

«Ce que veux dire Erica, c'est que moi Stiles Stilinski, je suis hyperactif et donc je suis tout ce qu'il ne faut pas à Erica. Je parle beaucoup, je veux faire toutes sortes de choses à la fois et je veux les faire rapidement. Si je ne le fais pas rapidement alors tout perd son intérêt et je deviens encore plus agaçant et alors...» Il fut coupé d'un doigt inquisiteur se posant sur ses lèvres.

 

Scott mourrait s'il apprenait que la fameuse Allison Argent avait touché les lèvres de son ami.

 

«Je vois, je vois. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin.»

 

Stiles fut soulagé, il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir emmené Erica au bord de la crise et il ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise. En temps normal, il vivait très bien avec son hyperactivité et tous les petits soucis qu'elle pouvait apporter. Il trouvait même que son quotidien devenait plus intéressant, puis sa famille ainsi que ses amis l'acceptaient tel quel, ça faisait parti de lui, de sa personnalité. Un Stiles qui n'est pas hyperactif n'était pas un Stiles. Cependant parfois les inconvénients se révélaient plus dangereux qu'une diarrhée verbale.

 

« Je vais trouver une solution, en attendant, faites au moins les étirements ensemble.»

 

Les deux canards boiteux du complexe sportif s'installèrent. Erica lui expliqua les exercices qu'ils devaient accomplir et Stiles faisait de son mieux pour reproduire correctement les mouvements qu'elle faisait. C'était assez basique comme exercice, il se baissait, jambes tendues pour essayer de toucher ses pieds du bout des doigts. Les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses mollets lui rappelant leur existence durant les quelques secondes qu'il maintenait la position. Puis elle lui fit avoir l'air encore plus ridicule.

 

«Regarde, c'est simple.»

 

Et c'est vrai que c'était simple. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son genou gauche. Le dos droit, elle leva son autre bras et l'aligna parallèlement à son corps. Elle avait déjà l'air ridicule et Stiles doutait que cela puisse être pire. L'univers lui montra qu'il avait tort. La blonde écarta un peu les jambes, elle fit pivoter son pied gauche vers l'extérieur et l'hyperactif fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Puis elle se pencha du côté gauche, son genou se pliant tandis que sa jambe droite s'étendait et son corps, du bout de ses doigts à la pointe de son pied, formait une diagonale quasi parfaite. Stiles grimaça.

 

«Si je voulais ressembler à un professeur d'aérobic stupide je porterais un jogging moule bite rose et un débardeur jaune, Érica.»

 

L'éclat de rire de la jeune fille qu'il eut pour toute réponse le surpris. Très probablement avait-elle imaginé la scène. Alors qu'elle prit enfin la parole, son discours était entre coupé de ricanements.

 

«Ok... Ok.. plus d'étirement..!»

 

De toute façon le reste de l'équipe commençait à courir sur la portion de terrain leur étant réservée. Alors Stiles et Érica rattrapèrent le plus gros du groupe et la descente en enfer du seul garçon débuta.

 

Par un miracle qui échappait encore à l'hyperactif, il tint le coup jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement. Lorsqu'il finit son dernier tour, avec Erica, Stiles crachait ses poumons. Il observa un instant les filles avec lui, toutes couvertes de sueur et à la respiration hachée, mais aucune d'elles n'étaient dans un aussi mauvais état que lui.

 

«Elles sont pas humaines.» Il réussit à grogner.

 

Même Erica allait mieux que lui. Elle essuya la sueur de son front et l'hyperactif n'avait pas encore la force de faire de même. Pourtant cela lui serait utile, car il avait la nette impression de se liquéfier sur place. Son visage avait prit une teinte rouge vif, ses cheveux bruns lui collaient au front et il pouvait sentir la sueur glisser le long de sa nuque jusque dans son dos. Son t-shirt gris lui collait désagréablement à la peau et il était bien heureux d'avoir emporté des rechanges. Stiles dégoulinait de sueur par tous les pores. C'était loin d'être sexy, et agréable, autant à voir qu'à sentir. La blonde eut d'ailleurs un froncement de dégoût.

 

«Tu sens pas la rose toi non plus !» Il se vexa.

 

Erica se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire et elle fut fusillée d'un regard.

 

«Emmène moi dans un coin pour que je puisse vomir.» Qu'il rajouta et c'était vrai, il se sentait nauséeux, son cœur avait lui aussi envie de se faire la male en même temps que ses poumons et Stiles n'appréciait pas du tout le complot de ses organes.

 

«T'es écœurant, Stilinski.» Crachat une voix dans son dos.

 

Le fils du shérif releva le nez, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si proche de l'équipe masculine. Un regard par dessus son épaule lui confirma l'identité du connard irrespectueux.

 

«Content de te voir, Whittemore.» Railla l'hyperactif en se redressant, le dos droit et le menton relevé, essayant de se donner contenance.

 

Et avant que Jackson ne déverse un peu plus son venin, il fut hélé par un autre joueur. Stiles reconnu directement Aiden.

 

«Tu comptes te toucher le paquet encore longtemps devant les filles ou tu viens t'entraîner, Whittemore?» Stiles se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire et Jackson grogna, abandonnant l'hyperactif et sa compagne de fortune. Lorsqu'il fut de dos, Stiles en profita pour faire un signe de remerciement à son sauveur. L'hyperactif préférait Ethan en temps normal, il avait des discussions sur la science avec lui et c'était des moments appréciables en comparaison à ses monologues avec Scott. Mais sur ce coup, Aiden fut parfait. S'il avait eut le pouvoir suffisant, il lui aurait donné un oscar pour ce moment. Il ignorait quel nom pourrait porter ce prix, mais c'était définitivement le cadet des jumeaux qui le méritait !

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

Stiles prit une douche une fois dans les vestiaires des hommes et il eut l'impression de revivre une fois débarrassé de toute cette sueur. Il profita du fait d'être seul pour ne pas se presser et utiliser toute l'eau chaude à sa disposition. Tant pis pour les autres s'ils n'avaient plus d'eau chaude lorsque leur entraînement se finirait. Stiles considérait cela comme leur punition pour se comporter si mal avec lui. Il espérait tout particulièrement que Jackson et Derek en souffriraient le plus. Le premier, car il était un parfait connard, le second car il ne valait pas mieux que le premier. Un sourire mesquin étirant ses lèvres et une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, il retrouva son casier et en sortit son sac. Il prit ses vêtements propres et les enfila rapidement, puis il mit ses vêtements sales dans un sac en plastique qu'il referma et se promit de faire tourner une machine de linge dès qu'il arrivera chez lui. Il quitta le complexe pour rejoindre sa compagne de toujours : sa jeep. Oui, Stiles partait alors que l'entraînement de son équipe n'était pas finit, mais Derek ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même, car c'est lui qui avait ordonné à l'hyperactif de suivre l'entraînement des femmes. Alors avec les inconvénients qu'il avait rencontrés, il allait profiter des quelques avantages qui s'offraient à lui tels que la douche, et ce départ prématuré. De cette façon, il put retrouver le complexe scientifique plus rapidement que prévu.

 

Une fois garé devant le bâtiment, Stiles commença à stresser. Depuis qu'il avait choisi de rejoindre le complexe sportif, il n'était pas revenu. Il n'avait échangé aucune parole avec les professeurs et n'avait encore moins exposé les raisons de ce revirement de situation. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les chances pour qu'il soit accepté étaient faibles. Très faibles. Elles ne dépassaient sûrement pas le QI de Jackson. Cependant, il devait tenter le coup, et après quelques minutes de réflexion, il quitta enfin la sécurité de sa Jeep pour rejoindre l'accueil. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le guichet des renseignements pour exposer sa situation. L'homme qui s'occupait donc de lui avait l'air un peu perdu, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était la première fois à Beacon Hills que quelqu'un souhaitait suivre un double cursus, surtout avec deux complexes à l'antipode l'un de l'autre. L'hyperactif restait calme, ce qui était rare tandis que l'employé lui bafouillait des instructions pour retrouver le bureau du directeur du département.

 

«Merci.» Il répondit simplement, avant de partir à la recherche du dit bureau.

 

Sur son chemin il croisa plusieurs professeurs avec qui il échangea quelques mots et chacun d'eux trouvaient son idée d'un double cursus risquée mais n'y semblait pas opposés. Et cela rassura quelques peu l'adolescent. Cependant tout son stress revint alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte du directeur. Il s'attendait à deux grandes portes en chêne, un peu comme on en voit dans tous les films, et derrières ses portes il y aurait un bureau, lui aussi en chêne tant qu'à faire. Puis il verrait un grand fauteuil en cuir tourné vers les grandes baies vitrées remplaçant le mur en béton et un homme imposant. Au lieu de quoi, il faillit rater la porte blanche semblable à toutes les autres.

 

Cependant l'écriteau posé à côté ne laissait pas le doute planer.

 

«Directeur du département scientifique et Technologie de Beacon Hill M. Sales Peter.»

 

Il lut à voix haute comme pour rendre le moment plus réel.

 

Il toqua deux fois à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Et la pièce était meublée simplement, le bureau loin d'être en chêne devait sûrement être du contre plaqué, il n'y avait que deux fenêtres et l'homme releva son nez de son écran pour regarder le nouveau venu. Toutes ses attentes venaient d'être réduites à néant avec son inquiétude. Le directeur était loin d'être imposant. Monsieur Sales était un bel homme, Stiles aurait parié qu'il ne dépassait pas la trentaine. Les cheveux bruns coupé courts, les yeux bleu et une barbe naissante. Stiles s'approcha et avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, il fut coupé.

 

« Je peux vous aider?»

 

L'hyperactif déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

 

«Oui. Euh...» Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit. «Je me présente, Stiles Stilinski, jusqu'à présent je venais souvent ici pour en apprendre plus sur les sciences, mais au moment de choisir ma faction je me suis tourné vers le complexe sportif.» Il débute et voyant que l'homme ne compte pas intervenir il poursuit. «Je ne regrette pas mon choix, cependant je voudrais continuer de poursuivre l'étude des sciences...»

 

«Un double cursus?» Le coupa le directeur et sa position ainsi que son expression traduisaient le fait qu'il trouvait la situation intéressante.

 

«Oui, monsieur.»

 

Et puisque le scientifique n'objectait pas, il reprit.

 

«J'aimerais suivre un double cursus avec votre accord. J'ai croisé quelques professeurs sur le chemin et ils ne semblaient pas contre l'idée... Puis sans vouloir me vanter, je suis un assez bon élément, même s'il est possible que je rate quelques cours, je ne serais pas un poids pour le département scientifique.»

 

Stiles n'avait plus rien à ajouter, alors il attendit en se mordant la joue pour ne pas se mettre à supplier son interlocuteur. Et au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent à Stiles une éternité, l'homme prit la parole.

 

«Puisque aucune loi ne s'y oppose et si ce que vous dites est vrai, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.»

 

Stiles laissa échapper un soupire soulagé. Tout se passait mieux que prévu.

 

«Cependant, si vos résultats ne sont pas satisfaisants à mes yeux ou aux yeux des autres scientifiques, vous devrez quitter le cursus.»

 

L'hyperactif hocha vivement de la tête pour montrer qu'il était parfaitement d'accord. Puis il fut congédier pour récupérer un dossier d'inscription, il salua l'homme, cependant avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte, il fut arrêté par le directeur.

 

«Stiles, votre candidature ne sera validée que si un étudiant accepte d'être votre binôme pour le reste de l'année.»

 

Un sourire étirait les lèvres du diable.

 

Parce qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que le malin pour faire croire à une pauvre âme qu'elle pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait avant de réduire tous ses espoirs à néant. Car l'adolescent ne se voilait pas la face, il n'avait aucune chance de trouver quelqu'un. Quel fou voudrait être en binôme avec un étudiant qui allait rater la plupart des cours? Surtout quand ledit étudiant n'était autre que Stiles Stilinski, l'agaçant hyperactif dont les amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix, alors il reprit contenance et fit face une dernière fois au directeur, avant de quitter l'endroit.

 

«Compris.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Fred Jones du dessin animé Scooby-Doo, il est celui de l'équipe qui crée les pièges à monstres, donne les ordres et dirige le groupe !
> 
> (2) Dans le Lore de la série, Stiles et Scott ont le même âge, Stiles est né le 8 Avril et Scott en automne. J'ai conservé ces détails et choisis de faire un Scott plus jeune que Stiles.
> 
> (3) J'ai vraiment besoin de préciser de quel film est tiré cette musique ?
> 
> (4) «That was she said» « C'est ce qu'elle a dit », réplique humoristique destinée à attirer l'attention sur une phrase venant d'être prononcée et présentant un double sens grivois. (Merci Wiki pour l'explication beaucoup mieux formulé que si c'était moi qui devais l'expliquer.)
> 
> (5) Dans cette UA, Allison à le même âge que dans la série, la seule chose qui change c'est qu'ici elle n'a pas redoublé. Et donc a rejoint le complexe sportif un an avant Scott et Stiles. J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre précédent quand Derek pense brièvement à elle avant de faire son discours aux recrues. Désolée !
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Alors que vous inspire l'apparition de Peter?!
> 
> À ce jour Duanité est en pause. Mais je commence à bien avoir le scénario en tête, les point "sombres" que j'avais et qui me bloquais peu à peu ce dénoue! Donc j'espère pouvoir poster la suite et la fin de cette histoire au moins pendant les vacances d'été!
> 
> Le chapitre 5 est bouclé et le chapitre 6 seras bientôt bouclé! ;)
> 
> L'action fait véritablement son apparition dans le chapitre 6-7 c'est assez lents comme mise en place mais je trouve que c'est necessaire pour mettre bien en place les bases de l'histoire!
> 
> En tout cas j'espère que ce début vous aura plus est à bientôt pour la suite!


End file.
